1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating brick and particularly to an illuminating brick using LED components as light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Cast concrete paving components are often referred to as unit pavers when installed abutted or in quantity covering large areas and as stepping stones when installed in strings or individual to form a narrow pathway or walk way. The use of unit pavers and the stepping stones for covering soil or loose surface to provide walkways, pathways, floors or road surfaces is well known. Typically, unit pavers and stepping stones are designed have an attractive appearance as well as being functional. The most common unit pavers and stepping stones are constructed from cast concrete or pressure formed aggregates to provide a heavy weight, hard surface and durable paver or stepping stone, as needed. In addition to being functional, unit pavers and stepping stones are versatile and are typically available in various shapes, sizes, colors, textures and interlocking designs.
A lighting is often desirable for providing light on the paved surface. The most common method for lighting a surface is to use light fixtures, such as lamp posts, designed to cast light onto the surface for aesthetic and safety reasons. However, the light cast from a fixture may only illuminate a portion of the surface adjacent to the fixture and may not sufficiently illuminate the entire surface. Moreover, lighting fixtures may not be practical or desirable to be positioned adjacent to the paved surface to provide the needed light because of natural or man-made obstacles.
What is needed, therefore, is an illuminating brick, which has an improved dissipating structure to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.